TDRTTA
by SukasaLover
Summary: A new season with Chris and a whole new set of contestants.


Total Drama Return to the Action

By

Amanda Lukowski

Prologue

Amanda crossed her arms and watched to world blur past her as the bus caring her into what her brother referred to as "hell on earth." She sighed, her brother had gone through three seasons of Total Drama and after "Revenge of the Island." Amanda decided to try it for herself in "Return to the Action. She let out a small and quick chuckle, to her, it seemed Chris was running out of ideas. She looked around her at the other contestants on the bus, recognizing only three people out of the whole 24 that was there. Sam, she was a very close friend of Amanda's, they were considered two people that shared the same soul, and Amanda believed it was true. Then there's Sophia, she's been a friend to her and her brother Duncan for so long that they consider her family. Duncan's actually admitted that he is jealous of her because she can score more chicks than he could only dream of getting. Amanda's eye finally rested on Andrew, She closed one eye and made her fingers into a gun shape, gesturing shooting Andrew in the head as he turned around and returned her gaze. "Girly, I would like it very much if you would stop drooling over me." Amanda rolled her eyes, "Drooling? Over you? Ha, you make me laugh, how can you drool over something that makes you sick." Andrew, he lived across from Amanda since they were kids and they've hated each other since kindergarten.

Every time they talked to each other or made eye contact, you could literally see and feel the ora of hate they had for one another surrounding them. "Whatever, Princess." Amanda cringed, "Don't call me that skater boy, or I'll realign your face." Andrew laughed, "Ha, you talk big for a toothpick." "Alright, that's it, I'm gonna….." Amanda was cut off by Sam, "Calm down you idiots, I'd like to get to where we're going with the bus in one piece thank you very much." Amanda rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat. "Whatever, I'm just going to murder Duncan when I get home." Amanda said, crossing her arms as she remembered what happened that morning.

Duncan burst into her room and jumped on her bed, "Amanda, wake up I got good news." Amanda sat up rubbed her head and looked up at her spazing brother. "Bro, I guess dad never you taught you to knock, and one more thing, when in the HELL are you moving out." Duncan flicked her on the forehead, "I can so feel the sisterly love right know, anyways, I came to tell you that you got accepted into TDRTTA." Amanda widened her eyes, "Really, AWSOME!, but one thing, its 7:00 a.m. on the first day of summer break, and that is against my rules soooo…good night." she said, quickly covering herself back up with her black comforter. "No, no, no, you have to get ready, you leave in one hour." "WHAT! Oh fuck, I hate this already." Amanda stood up and walked over to her closet, walking into the small space and closing the door behind her so she could change in peace. "You'll hate it even more once I tell you this, Andrew got accepted as well." Amanda groaned, "Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck my life, it truly is a deep woods circus." Duncan sighed, "There you go again, you and Sam with your anime." Amanda walked out of the closet in her usual attire and a suitcase. "HEY! Vocaloids are the shit, and you can't judge anything you've never even seen or heard Bro." She flopped down on her bed and threw all the clothes she had in her arms into the suitcase. She looked up at the ceiling in thought before looking back down at her brother with a cocked eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, why did Andrew even want to come in the first place." Duncan rubbed his sleeve nervously, "Well, I uh, I kind of suggested he go as well.' "YOU ASSHOLE!" Amanda jumped at her brother but her dodged her, sending her flying into the wall. "I really do hate you know." "Aw and I love you to sis, now come on, Gwen is waiting down stairs." Amanda rolled over and sat up as her brother left the room and rolled her eyes. He had been switching between Gwen and Courtney ever since TDWT ended and each time he switched, he would tell Amanda that he thought this time was different, and that her really did love blah blah blah. She really didn't care for it, she just wanted her brother to make up his fucking mind already.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Right, we know, now calm down before I put in fluttershy's shed." Amanda couldn't help but laugh, that reference was still hilarious to her. Sophia moved Sam out of the way, ignoring her murmured curse words and poking her head out from behind the seats, "Hey it looks like we're here peoples." She said, pointing with her finger out the window. Everyone looked, and sure enough they could see the whole set coming into view. "Well, we're walking straight into two months of yell, but who flippen cares." Amanda said, Throwing her suitcase strap over her shoulder as they got closer.


End file.
